Simplify the expression. $4a(-a-3)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${4a}$ $ = ({4a} \times -a) + ({4a} \times -3)$ $ = (-4a^{2}) + (-12a)$ $ = -4a^{2} - 12a$